Fallen
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: Fallen Angel CS AU. One of God's most trusted angels has defied him for the last time and as punishment is sentenced to live as a human until the time where he finally understands what it means to be human and completely powerless. Will a helpful blonde rescue him from himself or help him fulfill his quest? Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**FALLEN**

 **Prologue**

" _You've interfered for the last time Killian." The voice warned ominously._

" _If I hadn't he would have died!" Killian pleaded with his maker._

" _That's not up to you to decide if someone lives or dies." The voice said firmly._

" _He had a family!" He argued with the voice sincerely._

" _Enough!" The voice roared instantly silencing the guilty party._

" _You are one of the most trusted in my council but you continually test my authority." The voice said earnestly._

" _Never." Killian denied with a firm shake of his head, horrified by the accusation. "I would never."_

" _Wither you meant to or not what's done is done and prices must be paid." The voice decreed._

 _Killian bowed his head in disgrace, the dishonor of his actions more than he could bare._

" _Killian, you are hereby stripped of your wings and immortality, and sentenced to live as a human until the time when you can truly understand what it means to be human." The voice dulled out his punishment with dignity and grace._

 _Killian listened intently, his face falling in both shock and horror. "Please Father!" He pleaded fruitlessly with his maker as he fell to his knees in genuine repentance. "I did not mean to. I would never defy you!"_

" _The decision has already been made my son." The voice shook his head, disappointed._

The world he knew went pitch dark, wind striking him in every which direction and shaking him like a limp doll. He couldn't even hear his own perilous screams as he free fell toward the unknown. Second by second his thoughts and memories were stripped from him, his wings torn ruthlessly from their perch on his back. The once golden aura around him dimmed as he plunged through the clouds, no end in sight and no measure of time to mark the hours.

Then finally there was _nothing_.


	2. Human

**FALLEN**

 **Human**

Killian fell with a thud on the cold driven gravel, the impact braced by his outstretched palms lying face down on the ground as he attempted to catch his breath.

He narrowly opened his eyes to the sound of blaring car horns and the hustle and bustle of the busy city around him and was instantly met with a blinding white light. The closer it came, the clearer his vision became. The cabbie's unmistakable brights reflected in the depths of his blue eyes now paralyzed with fear.

Killian gasped, the tires screeching against the pavement as the driver desperately applied the break. The car came to an abrupt halt in from of him, the bumper staring him straight in the face as if to remind him that he had just barely missed death.

The driver slammed on the horn, the sound echoing down the street to the many cars stuck behind him unable to move. The cabbie stuck his head out the window yelling, "geht outta the streecht ya moron," a thick accent on his livid mouth. Another round of horns sounded behind the irritated driver followed by more distasteful phrases of aggravation due to the paused traffic.

Killian closed his eyes in an attempt to block the confrontation as he stumbled unsteadily to his feet.

The cabbie's mouth fell open at the sight in front of him, the angry words dying instantly in his throat as he watched the stark naked man hobble in front of his car. "Ay Mysta yaalright?" The man called out from the window to no avail.

Killian ignored the man out of fear, scurrying as fast as his feet could carry him out of the road and into a nearby ally way between two buildings for sanctuary. Killian tried to steady his breathing, his heart thudding loudly in his unclothed chest as he sank down to the ground in a corner. He gathered his knees to his chest and hugged his legs beneath his chin as he begged for his heart to stop racing.

The air around him grew warm after a while, the sky opening up to crackling thunder before it began to pour. The rain beat an uneven rhythm against the pavement and the awning above him keeping him dry.

Killian lifted his head slightly with amid curiosity for the substance pounding down on the earth. Carefully, he stretched out his hand little by little until it left the safety of the awning subjecting it to the foreign liquid raining down around him. His hand gushed by the warmth startled him and he quickly retracted his hand as if it had been burned. He raised his hand toward his face twisting and turning it slowly, watching with rapt attention as the droplets rolled over his skin.

Again the thunder shuddered the ground and the lightening painted the dark sky and he retracted back into himself leaving him cowering in fear of the unknown.

And that was how she found him.

Killian shifted cautiously as a rusty door burst open on the side of the building to his right, a soft light emanating from within and followed by yelling similar to that involving the man earlier but decidedly less aggressive.

"Eddie I'm not going out in that. It's raining cats and dogs out there!" The feminine voice determined.

"Why? Afraid your hair is going to get wet?" The man chuckled humorlessly as he pulled at a strand of her hair to emphasize his point.

The woman detested the sexist comment but made no argument against it.

"Put on a jacket sweetheart." He suggested before taking his leave.

Killian heard the faint sound of growling and the rustling of material as she struggled to encase herself in the coat before hoisting the garbage bags as far from her as she could and stepped out into the rain.

Her feet made splashing sounds as she walked through the puddles toward the garbage cans at the end of the ally way. "No good son of a- sexist pig- urgh," she grumbled to herself as she struggled to keep herself underneath the hood of her jacket.

Killian's interest peaked as she stopped in front of two large metal bins to the right of his corner.

She lifted the lid impatiently and chucked each bag into the bin with brute force.

The sound of cans and crushing garbage scared him and he jumped slightly with a faint yelp.

"Hello?" She asked in a high pitched voice, her hands stretched out from her body so that she can strike in a moment's notice. "Is anyone out here?" She gulped, the hairs on her arms standing on end. "I'm warning you, I have a very large can of pepper spray in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it!" She cautioned, her voice fearful and unsure.

She heard another crash and she screamed, turning to face her attacker, her hand poised on the container resting in the pocket of her apron.

There was another crack of thunder and a strike of lightening that lit the area enough to see a shadowy male figure curled in the corner.

She shrieked, leaping backwards and slipped sending her tumbling to the ground. She held her injured knee, grunting in pain as a few drops of blood oozed from the scrape.

Killian winced at the sound of her in pain and got down on his knees before slowly crawling toward her cowering form.

She sniffled in fear as the emerging figure came from the darkness toward her. She clambered backward her body resisting his advances as she tried to move away from him.

Killian felt the rain soak the achy muscles on his back and his dark hair as it fell into his eyes obscuring his vision slightly.

Her hand closed itself around the pepper spray in her pocket and she whipped it out, holding it with both hands, her finger on the trigger ready to pull. "Not a step closer!" She commanded.

Killian was not deterred and kept moving with cautionary slow speed, his hands scraping against the wet gravel.

"Did you hear me?" She yelled to him. "I will spray you!" She warned.

Killian ignored her, puzzled yet intrigued by her reaction.

Her eyes went wide as he finally came into view, the light from the open door letting her see more of him- a _lot_ more of him.

It was hard to tell because he was on his hands and knees but he appeared to be at least five foot ten with a muscular build and dark features. His face and body were covered in dark smudges and unhealed scrapes. He had a dark wild mop of hair covering a good portion of his face and the light was too dim to make out the majority of his more prominent features but there was no doubt this man butt naked.

He stopped before her and gathered himself to his knees, his expression soft and confused, not harmful or violent.

Slowly she lowered her weapon of choice and stored it back into her apron pocket. She settled herself on the ground with her feet flat and her legs slightly spread to ease the pain radiating through her knee, leaning backward with her palms down on the ground.

"Who are you?" She wondered. "What do you want?" She asked, still wide eyed at his disheveled appearance and lack of clothing.

Killian didn't answer her. Instead he raised a curious hand toward her and she shifted uneasily at the action. His hand landed gently over her wound, his hand covering it for a second or two before removing it.

Both the wound and the pain were miraculously _gone_.

She stared at him in awe, "What. Are. _You_?"


	3. Emma

**FALLEN**

 **Emma**

" _What. Are. You?"_

"Emma!" Her boss called out from the door but never exiting.

Emma broke her intent stare with the man before her and looked back toward the open door before returning to him.

"Emma!" He called out again a little harsher this time.

"Listen," She said pulling herself up from the ground into a standing position, his eyes never leaving hers. "I have to get back to work but I get off in a few minutes. Can you…" She stumbled, searching for the right words in fear of scaring him away. "Will you stay here and wait for me?" She asked of him, sincerity in the greens of her eyes.

"Emma, doll face, get your ass back inside you're not done!" Her boss continued to heckle her.

Killian stared at her confused.

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" She asked for confirmation with no response. She sighed deeply and decided to switch tactics. "You." She pointed. "Stay." She lowered her hands in gesture. "Here." She used the same motion just bigger.

Killian tilted his head and pointed to himself and copied her rather excessive hand gestures in understanding.

"Okay?" She nodded fervently and smiled. "Good. This is good."

"I'm going back in there." She explained pointing to herself then to the door and Killian frowned.

Emma held up a finger indicating more to what she was saying. "I will be back." She illustrated by whirling herself around and pointing to herself being in the exact same spot she was standing in.

Killian seemed to be okay with the explanation and she slowly began to back away slowly repeating that she would be back and to stay put.

"Emma! What the hell am I paying you for? Get back to work!" Her boss bellowed.

"Alright. Alright." She announced her return, her voice cutting off by the slam of the door.

 _70 minutes later…_

Emma shuffled her feet, umbrella in hand as Eddie locked the establishment, her gaze moving from his rather grotesque appearance to the sign above that read: _Eddie's House of Pizza._

 _More like "Eddie's House of Overpriced Food Poising",_

She thought with disgust.

It wasn't much of a job and certainly not a career but it paid the bills and kept a roof over her head, two things which she was even more grateful for now than ever before after witnessing the strange man in the ally.

Eddie turned to his employee and gave her a greasy smile before bidding her goodnight.

Emma walked in the direction of her house until her boss was out of sight before doubling back toward the restaurant and more importantly the ally.

She proceeded into the ally way with caution, careful not to startle him and fished her phone out of her coat pocket and raised it into the darkness to see. "Hello?" She called softly, slowly creeping forward.

Killian recognized the voice instantly and he perked up immediately in response. She had returned after all.

Emma heard movement toward the corner and assumed he had retreated back there after she had left. She closed her umbrella and shook any remaining moisture clinging to the fabric before propping it down beside the back door of Eddie's.

"It's me. I'm back." She whispered, keeping her footsteps as faint as possible. She removed the backpack on her shoulders and unzipped it, pulling out an oversized poncho that she "borrowed" from lost and found and let the empty backpack fall to the wet ground.

Killian crept around the shadows to let her know he was there and was greeted with her sweet smile in return.

"Hi there. I brought you something." She said trying to tone down her excitement.

Emma reached him and lowered herself to his level into a squatting position before handing him over the used poncho. "Here. Take it." She insisted.

Killian grabbed it from her hands without warning and began sniffing it.

"I don't think you're in any position to be picky sir." She giggled. "Here, let me help you." She moved to help him with the curious garment and he shifted away.

Emma huffed. "I can't parade you around the streets of New York naked. You have to wear _something_."

Killian thankfully relented pulling the oversized woolen fabric over his head and pursed his lips.

"I know it's not much, but it was all I could find on such short notice. I didn't think I would be bringing home a stray today." She explained honestly. "Do you have a name you go by?" She inquired. "You know a name? Like my name is Emma." She introduced herself, prodding her chest with her finger. "I'm Emma and you're…?"

Killian grabbed the silver chain on his neck, cupping his hand around the charm and stroking the indentations in the metal with his fingers.

She had overlooked this small detail during their first encounter.

"Is this you?" She assumed with the tilt of her head in his direction.

Killian merely nodded.

"May I see?" She asked.

He was apprehensive at first but relented, dropping the charm at his now clothed chest.

Emma scooted forward and dropped to her knees, her eyes shifting toward his and the necklace back and forth to gage his reaction. She collected the tag in the palm of her hand, the chain outstretched from his neck pulling them into close proximity to one another.

He could smell her hair, her sweet scent invading his nostrils despite the small of greasy food which did nothing to obscure it.

Emma raised her phone's flashlight over the silver charm and inspected the etchings on it. It read: A.O.G. with a pair of wings and on the other said it had but one name- _Killian._

"Killian." She smiled, a bit of moisture gathering in her eyes. "Your name is Killian. It's very nice to meet you Killian."


	4. Home

_AN: So I kind of got a nasty review today so I would like to remind my readers what as appropriate and what's not as far as feedback goes. I appreciate constructive criticism. There is a difference between hate and criticism. Also, you as a reader are not entitled to updates. I write as I please and update as I please and I owe you nothing. This is free entertainment so don't complain when I either don't update and/or don't finish something. It's not up to you decide and I'd appreciate that you don't comment on it because it really doesn't make me want to finish something just to please you and in the process your punishing other people which is not fair to them. If I chose to write and pace out my updates that's my decision not yours. You don't get to dictate to me how to do something. Same goes for my other "un-updated fics". I've been gone for a while and I'm happy to just be writing at all so I'm not going to let any person take that away from me. That being said enjoy the next chapter._

 **FALLEN**

 **Home**

They walked the few blocks to her place, the onlookers not holding back their opinions and curious glances as she escorted him safely through the streets of New York City.

Killian was looking everywhere seemingly entranced by the world around him and Emma laughed in amusement as he took in the city with complete and utter bewilderment.

Once at her building she stopped in front of it letting him know they were there. "Killian this is my apartment building, you're going to stay here with me until we find where you belong, okay?" She explained to him still knowing full well he didn't understand much of what she had just told him.

He beamed at her as she received his hand and allowed her to lead him inside the building.

He had yet to be indoors. It was peculiar and different from the outside world; smaller and more confined.

"I don't really have a doorman. Well, I suppose no one on this side of the city does." She rambled on as she patiently helped him climb the stairs leading to the third floor of a five floor building.

It was as if he never had climbed stairs before but by the second stair case he seemed to be getting the hang of it on his own. A little more practice and he would be proficient in it.

"Are you sure you've never climbed stairs before?" She asked, adding to the mounting confusion that was this situation she had now placed herself in.

Killian gave a shrug of his shoulders in response.

"You are getting curiouser and curiouser by the second." She mused with a shake of her head. "We're going to take you to the free clinic tomorrow and have you checked out." She announced.

Killian was barely listening to a single word she said as she led him down the hallway to her door.

Emma stopped at her front door, fumbling for her keys which she had stowed away in her jacket pocket along with her ancient pre-paid flip phone. She found her key and proceeded to put it in the lock, unlocking it, and twisting the knob which wouldn't open.

Slightly embarrassed, Emma smiled and pushed her weight against the door while turning the knob and finally got the door to open. She gestured to him to enter and watched his unsure expression as he crossed the threshold and then followed behind him, locking the door behind her and flipping the light on.

"It's not much, but its home." She said, taking off her coat and placed it on a hook by the door, her long blonde hair placed into a pony tail swaying to and fro as she did it. "Make yourself at home." She told him, pausing mid-step before she noticed her immediate blunder.

"Sorry." She excused herself, whirling around to face him and opening her mouth to speak before realizing she didn't know exactly what to say to him. "We should get you cleaned up." She thought. "Here, come with me." She insisted, taking him by the hand and dragging him through the small apartment to a different room.

Emma left him in the doorway while she sat on the edge of the tub and began running the tap, running her hand over it to test the temperature of the water. "It takes a while to warm up." She got up from the tub and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink to retrieve a fresh bar of soap for her house guest. "Here." She handed him the soap, a look of confusion painting his face. "Right." She reminded herself, turning toward the sink and turning on the faucet to run it over water.

Killian stood on his toes peeking over her to see her demonstration. He watched as she dipped the bar of soap under the water and ran it over her skin, scrubbing.

"So, it's just like that but just all over." She moved the bar of soap into the built in soap dish in the tub. "Alrigh-" She turned around in time to see him lifting the poncho over his head exposing by far the most she had seem of him yet.

His muscles rippled as he pulled the poncho off his shoulders, his skin covered with sweat and grime, his hair dried in weird angles at the top of his head.

Emma spun around closing her eyes to dispel the mental images now engrained in her memory. To say she was flustered was a huge understatement. She hadn't lingered long but from what she could see he was _decently_ endowed to say the least.

"I'm just going to get you a towel." She put her hand over her eyes out of respect for his modesty which he clearly didn't have.

She returned with the towel, her eyes covered as she stumbled into the bathroom and turned away from him to turn the shower on and close the curtain. "Should be good." She announced, throwing the towel on top of the toilet for easy access. "Enjoy your shower." She said closing the door behind her to give him a bit of privacy.

Killian padded the distance from where he was standing to the shower mat and climbed over the tub just as he had overcome the stairs. He was immediately met with water, similar to the rain he had experienced earlier that evening only more controlled and strangely relaxing. He moved his entire body over the spray, laughing as he was drenched in water. He examined his body underneath the spray, dark hair covering his arms and legs along with dirt and a bit of dried blood. He picked up the slippery bar of soap, trying to keep it contained in his grasp and ran it over his skin using the same motion Emma had showed him earlier. Sure enough the dirt came off and ran down the rest of his body and into the drain.

Outside the bathroom Emma was selecting clothing for him to wear. She managed to scrounge up a few items left behind from her ex. A couple of oversized shirts and a few pairs of boxer shorts left behind by he-who-must-not-be-named would have to do on such short notice. She picked out a grey colored shirt she was rather found of and a pair of plaid boxer shorts for him to wear noting that she would eventually have to take him shopping for proper attire.

After she had finished the small task of clothing him she moved to the small kitchenette in her tiny apartment to prepare him a snack. She selected a small portion of crackers and some cheese which she cut up into slices and placed them next to the crackers on the plate. Next, she washed and chopped up a pear and placed that with the rest of the food on the counter along with a tall glass of water.

After that, she turned her attention toward herself which mostly meant getting out of the days clothes and stepping into her lounge wear which contained a camisole and boxers. She threw her hair up into a bun and settled on the couch with the latest issue of People magazine waiting for Killian to finish his shower.

He had been in there for a while but he immerged sopping wet from the bathroom, shivering from head to toe.

"Oh my god." She jumped from the couch to retrieve the towel she had placed in the bathroom and wrapped him up in it like a cocoon. Emma rubbed him down with the towel gently as the shivering eventually ceased.

She continued to dab him down with the towel working her way towards his back. She paused when she reached his shoulder blades, the sight distressed her and her thoughts proposed many questions as to how such a thing could have happened let alone why.

In each of his shoulder blades were deep angry red slits, scars that still looked new even though that couldn't be possible.

"Oh Killian." Emma grimaced, unshed tears burning her eyes as she lightly traced the scars with her fingertips and imagined how painful it was and still must have been.

Killian jolted away from her touch screaming. He fell to his knees, his hands covering his ears and his eyes snapped tightly shut to block the invading thoughts.

"Killian?" Emma asked bewildered, stepping back from him. "Killian!" She begged an attempt to snap him out of whatever state he was in. "Killian, please!"

Visions assaulted his mind. He was falling, falling fast. There was pain. So much pain. Unimaginable _pain_.

Emma ran to her bed and tugged the duvet off, dragging it along the floor until she reached Killian, still screaming in agony. She covered him in the blanket, wrapping it around his convulsing body and then covered it with hers, her body soothing him.

"You're okay. You're okay." She hushed him with the sound of her voice.

After the horrific ordeal, Emma put him into his clothes and watched in silence as he graciously ate his snack before leading him to the couch where she had set up a modest bed for him.

Emma walked away from him to her bedroom and turned off the light before turning toward him in the darkness and said, "Goodnight Killian."

"Emma…" He hummed contently closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Ex

_AN: I'm sorry if any of you felt like I was going to abandon this story after I was left with no choice but to defend myself in authors note against haters. Your reviews or lack thereof have no reflection on if I post or not. So don't feel like you have to do anything. Never been about that. When you chose to send hate over anon in a cowardly way then yes I'm going to make a PSA about reviewing. I respect any opinion if it holds merit and if it is constructive. Like a very nicely worded review pointed out a plot hole which I felt like an idiot for having done in the first place but I didn't get mad at her for pointing it out either. I thanked her in kind for helping my story be better and for me to be better as a writer. I appreciate that. I also appreciate the kind words of support from my readers and fellow writers, your words made my day. I am also sorry for the delay of this chapter which has been written for three weeks now. Ha! Haters. I do write! I've been like OBSESSED with pokemon go and if you don't know what that is you have no idea what I'm talking about but if you do you understand that it is very addicting and hard to put down fo sho. Alright so enough with all this hula-baloo enjoy the next chapter with an appearance of a new character…_

 **FALLEN**

 **Ex**

 _Killian managed to land in a crouching position, his surroundings engulfed in flames steadily rising around him as his comrades drew up their arms and charged into battle. Slowly, he drew his blade from its sheath at his side, catching his own reflection in the silver as embers swirled around him. He heard battle cries from his brethren and the slashing of the swords as it met demon flesh, their enemies helplessly dropping around them with deafening screams._

" _Killian!" A voice cried out amongst the flames._

Killian tossed and turned restlessly on the sofa, his body shifting back and forth violently as sweat pooled around the blanket covering him.

" _Killian." The voice persisted._

Killian grunted and moaned, his eyes shut tightly behind their closed lids as he grimaced at the images assaulting his mind.

He murmured unintelligibly in his sleep, an unknown language escaping his lips.

" _Killian!"_

"Killian." A softer voice spoke, hoping to rise him with a gentle shake of his shoulder.

" _Killian!"_

"Killian, please. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." The beautiful voice stirred from above.

Killian's eyes snapped open at her insistence, his body convulsing slightly as he registered where he was and just who he was with.

"Shhh. I'm right here." She hushed him softly, smoothing his sweat slicked hair.

"Emma." He muttered softly, relaxing into her touch.

She smiled at the mention of her name, the sound as clear as if she had said it herself. "You were having a bad dream." She mentioned to him as he blinked in confusion. "It wasn't real."

Killian closed his eyes, grunting as he felt a searing pain in his hands.

Emma jumped up from her spot on the coffee table nearly knocking down the few books it contained in the process, fear shining in her green eyes.

His face contorted in unimaginable pain as he brought his hands out from underneath the covers. He hissed as they made contact with the air and Emma clapped her hand over her mouth as a few tears stung her eyes.

His hands were an angry red, covered in welts as though they had been freshly burned, his skin bubbling as the blood boiled underneath his flesh.

Emma gasped underneath her hand, her eyes closing to dispel the sight from existence.

 _It was just a dream? Wasn't it?_

Emma shook her head, sobbing quietly into her hand as he clutched his wounded hands to his chest.

She took a few moments to collect herself before rushing back over to him and draping his arm around his neck to hoist him off the sofa and lead him to the kitchen sink. "I got you. I got you." She repeated as he winced in pain. She quickly turned on the tap, running her hand under the faucet to make sure the water was cold enough. "This is going to sting for second but it's going to feel good. You have to trust me." She told him before running his burned flesh under the water.

Killian whined and hissed, breathing heavily as the burns slowly cooled by the cold water.

"There. Better?" Emma asked hesitantly, her worried eyes making contact with his.

Before he even had time to acknowledge her question there was a loud knock at the door.

Emma turned her attention toward the door and there was another, even louder persistent knock.

"Emma! Open up! I know you're in there!" A decidedly male voice yelled from the other side of the door.

She rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Keep holding that under water. I'll be right back." She told him before moving toward the door to comply with the man's request.

"Emma!" He continued to pound his fist at the door.

Emma brought herself onto her tiptoes, squinting an eye through the peephole to confirm her suspicions. "Ugh. What do you want Neal? It's early." She spat.

"I'm here for the TV Ems." He said, using the pet name he gave her.

Emma glanced into the corner where an earlier model of a TV sat in the corner, something they had purchased jointly from a pawn shop. It couldn't have been made any later than 2005 and was still in the shape of an actual box.

She pursed her lips in annoyance but responded, "It's not a good time right now. Can you come back later?"

"Ems, the playoffs start at one. I kind of need it now."

Emma turned her head toward the clock on the microwave reading 8:03.

"Neal, it's barely 8. You have plenty of time." She grunted, quickly losing patience. She could only imagine what Killian was thinking during this exchange.

"Yeah but I had to take the train here." He explained.

"You live 3 blocks away." She countered, amazed by his stupidity.

"Yeah, but I was at someone else's place last night."

"Well that's not my problem. Goodbye Neal." She said dismissively before turning away from the door and making her way back to Killian who was looking at her puzzled.

Emma heard a jiggling of the door knob followed by a key being placed and turned into the lock and she went slack jawed. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled storming toward the door to brace it shut with her body. "Go away Neal, you don't live here anymore!" She growled pushing back on the door with all her might. "Oh, and I want my key back!" She added.

"Your being a stubborn bitch Ems!" He insulted as he pried open the door little by little. "This is why I broke up with you."

"Ha! You broke up with me? As I can recall I dumped you because you're a selfish ass hat with a tiny pecker you use for a brain." She accused.

"As opposed to the naïve girl who never wanted to be intimate with me!" He hounded before finally breaching the door as Emma was pushed out of the way, angrier now than ever before. The assumption that he had any right to throw her freedom of choice when it came to sex in her face was something that disgusted her to no end.

Neal crossed the threshold of his former apartment and then unexpectedly spotted Killian from across the room. "What the hell is this?" He pointed at Killian who stood unthreateningly at the sink, his face painted with confusion.

"He's no one." Emma rushed to step in between them trying to talk Neal down.

"No one? Really? You expect me to believe that? You cheating on me?" He fired back.

"We are broken up Neal and have been for weeks." She replied without a second thought.

"You're sleeping with this jerk off?" He bumped his chest against hers as he tried to get a better look at the half naked man standing in their modest kitchenette.

"He's a friend. _Just_ a friend. And right now he's badly injured." She defended.

Killian stared blankly at the two of them before Neal stepped around her and crossed the room.

"Neal-"

Neal came to the sink and looked down with an all-knowing chuckle as he grasped Killian's injured hand by the wrist to inspect the so called _injury_. "Do you take me for a fool?" He asked, holding it up.

Emma blanched, the wound was gone. "I don't-" She stammered unbelieving. "I don't understand."

"You won't sleep with me but you'll crawl into bed with the first guy who pays you any attention?" He mocked in disbelief, his head shaking from side to side.

Emma turned her head to the side and breathed deeply to curb her anger toward him. "I owe you nothing. You are entitled to nothing. You've earned nothing!"

Killian could see she was visibly upset and he didn't like it. "No." He tested the sound on his lips. "No!" He repeated more confidently having a better understanding of the word he was saying. Quickly, he twisted his wrist from out of his grasp and held Neal's arm behind his back pushing him face first against the fridge. "No!" He affirmed again. "No. Emma." He held him against the fridge.

"Get off of me you moron!" Neal struggled against him.

Emma gasped loudly behind them and rushed over putting a hand on Killian's bare shoulder. "Killian. No." She said slowly, knowing full well he knew the meaning of those words. "He's not worth it."

Killian released him at Emma's insistence and Neal pushed him to distance himself, breathing heavily. "Curb your retarded lap dog." Neal hissed.

"He is not retarded you narrow minded asshole!" She defended, rubbing Killian's back. She looked at Killian who are the moment looked both angry and scared. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"He sure sounds like a retard! Where ever did you find this one Ems?" He laughed.

"Just get out Neal. Leave! Now!" She yelled.

"Enjoy fucking a retard Ems." He had one last chuckle as Emma glared up at him from where she was with Killian.

Emma closed her eyes in relief as soon as the door slammed shut. She moved around to face Killian, her hands searching for his to look over his injuries to find no trace of them ever existing.

"Your hand- How?"


End file.
